The End of the Line
by Dance With Danger
Summary: How would things have gone if it had been the humans that had been driven from their home world by war to crash on Cybertron? Would their war have contributed to the eventual formation of the Autobots and Decepticons? G1 with Bay-verse humans. Very AU.


_Author's Note:_

_I have no earthly idea where this came from, but the basic idea has been floating around in my head for a while. The roles of the humans and Cybertronians are switched, and it's the humans that bring their war to Cybertron. I'm using the human characters from Bay-verse, but it mirrors the plot of G1 a bit more I think. Either way it's very, very AU. This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. And obviously, I don't own Transformers._

_Anyway, enough of my foolish rambling. On with the story._

* * *

><p>WWIII devastated the human race. Fewer than one thousand remained of what had once been a species over seven billion strong. The few survivors were living in a post-apocalyptic wasteland and quickly dying off. They needed to find a solution soon or they faced imminent extinction.<p>

Two distinct groups rose up among the survivors. One led by a former soldier, Will Lennox, the other by a shady individual by the name of Dylan Gould. Both groups consisted of a ragged bunch of soldiers, government agents, and the few civilians that had survived. What set them apart were their drastic moral differences. Dylan's men had no trouble killing off the weaker humans if they were seen as a hindrance to their survival, while Lennox's men were far more reluctant to blindly murder and tried to help all the remaining humans they could, although they suffered slightly for it.

There was only one thing both groups agreed on- their only hope was to get off planet and find another place to inhabit. A tentative treaty was formed between them and their best scientists worked to build ships that could sustain them on their voyage through space. Eventually two space worthy vessels were constructed and they set off immediately, agreeing to go their separate ways.

However, Gould did not hold true to his word and had attempted to take out Lennox's ship almost immediately. They barely escaped with their lives and pushed their ship to its limit in their frantic flight from Gould. Hoping, praying to find refuge among the stars.

* * *

><p>Will Lennox could tell his crew had nearly lost hope. And they had good reason to- their ship was in a state of utter disrepair and the enemy was quickly gaining on them, with few signs of slowing down. In addition, their navigation system had cut off. They were currently speeding blindly through space, with little hope of ever finding a safe haven.<p>

Epps' voice pulled him from his dark thoughts. "Sir, Gould's ship is closing in fast. I think they're finally pushing to take us out."

Lennox muttered a low curse, "Glen, Maggie, what are our options?"

There was silence from the two for a long moment before Glen spoke up, "There aren't many, sir. There's a planet coming up that appears to have a safe atmosphere for us to land the ship and no hostile organic life. We could land there and try to hide, or we could continue to flee."

"If we pass this planet, it's unlikely we'll encounter another place to try to evade them before they overtake us." Maggie added solemnly.

Will understood what would happen if Gould should catch them. They'd be done for, as most of the weapons on Lennox's ship had been taken out in a previous fight and they were practically defenseless. The only way they'd made it this far was by staying out of the enemy's range. He hesitated only a moment before nodding. "Graham, take us down. Fig and Donnelly, go check on the civilians and ensure they're prepared to land."

* * *

><p>Prowl rubbed the side of his helm in a futile effort to relive his intensifying processor-ache. His underlings had once again missed their shift, forcing him to track them down and punish them. That inevitably led to said punished mechs being furious with him and heading out for their patrol in a foul mood. They tended to do more harm than good when they went out in their current state.<p>

Prowl's doorwings flicked in irritation. These were the times when he hated being the chief enforcer of Praxus. He rose from his desk, taking the data-pad he was working on with him as he headed to the rec room to refuel. He had just settled down in an abandoned corner to finish his work as he refueled when he received a frantic comm from one of the mechs on patrol, Barricade. ::Prowl sir, we have a problem.::

The chief enforcer rose, already striding towards the door, ::What is the situation?:: he inquired as he exited the station. He could hear raised voices in the background and uncertain orders being issued as the other mech responded, ::I really think you need to this for yourself, sir.:: Came the wavering response as the coordinates were sent to Prowl. He transformed and raced towards the specified location, sirens wailing.

As soon as Prowl arrived on the scene he was surrounded bots; frightened civilians and enforcers alike. The cause of their unease was a spacecraft that had crashed into a housing complex. Though the ship was not particularly advanced or large by their standards, if was still an impressive sight. It had survived the crash mostly intact and had obviously been traveling through space for quite a while, as there were no other inhabited planets for quite a stretch and this was obviously not Cybertronian technology.

He turned his attention to Barricade as the mech made his way over. "We've already scanned the ship and hacked its databases." Barricade began, "It's crawling with sentient organics and it seems as though they've managed to produce resources for themselves in areas on the ship that mirror the condition of their planet. So there's no telling how long they could survive and remain self-sufficient in space. According to the files we hacked they come from an organic planet, Earth." he quieted and sent a data pack to Prowl containing all they had learned of the strange organics aboard the ship.

"Were there any casualties in the crash?" Prowl questioned, his optics dimming as he began downloading and sorting through the information Barricade had sent, learning much of the language, history, and culture of the organics (humans, he corrected himself) aboard the ship in mere moments.

"None Cybertronian. Some were wounded, but they've already been sent to medical facilities. We can't determine of there have been any in the ship."

Prowl nodded, optics brightening as he finished the download. "Alright. I suppose we should attempt to make contact. Find out if they are hostile or not. You and Smokescreen are with me, proceed with caution. Instruct the others to keep the civilians back." Without waiting for a response he strode through the crowd and towards the ship lying in wait.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? Reviews would be very much appreciate<em>_d._

_I've barely started on the second chapter, so it'll be a while before I publish it, but hopefully you'll be seeing more from me in the near future. :)_


End file.
